


Boundaries

by amaryllis (Lilly0)



Series: Advent Calendar 2018 [7]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Tony Stark, Boundaries, Comfort, Dom Stephen Strange, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Stephen Strange, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sub Tony, Sub Tony Stark, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/amaryllis
Summary: Tony doesn't always know his boundaries. He has a safe-word, but won't use it then. It doesn't happen often, but sometimes it does. In nights like these Stephen has to be extra cautious.





	Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> This is only touching on the BDSM and D/S subject very lightly. It's more about Stephen watching out for Tony and being a great Dom. 
> 
> Also this is Door #Ihavenoidea of my advent calendar (It's the 9th already, but I think this is #7 ^^)

 

Tony doesn't always know his boundaries, he thinks he does, he has a safe-word he knows by heart, but sometimes he just falls into a black abyss and when Stephen isn't careful enough he will lose him there. It's the reason why Stephen has to be double cautious when they do a heavier scene, he has to watch out more for his sub than a dom would normally do. He has realized this the moment they were in a scene and Tony was so caught in his own head space that it was Stephen who had to call his safe-word once he realized what's going on.

 

It doesn't happen often. But sometimes it does. It's mostly when Tony is too tired or not feeling well enough. Stephen has learned to read the signs, and when he knows Tony isn't in his best state of mind he won't do anything that night, no matter how much Tony wants it.

 

The problem is that Tony himself sometimes doesn't realize he isn't well enough. They have talked about this, and Stephen knows Tony doesn't hide it from him on purpose, he knows that in these moments Tony comes home and feels crushed, and then his mind does things to him. Things anyone else might not understand. In these dark moments Tony just wants to be good for Stephen. It's then that he doesn't tell him or show him how he truly feels.

 

These are the dangerous nights.

 

Like today.

 

Stephen has Tony tied to the bed, eyes covered by a blindfold. He has pushed him to the edge several times, but not let him come. Tony's body answers to his touches, which is why he isn't instantly feeling suspicious. But his breath goes heavier. "Which colour?" he asks. He has learned to ask Tony questions in between, random ones, to check in what space of mind Tony is. Normally Tony answers them, but tonight he.. "Tony, tell me your colour. How do you feel?"

 

"I..." Tony slurs, he barely can speak.

 

Stephen stops instantly.

 

"I'm okay," Tony rasps out. "Stephen... Stephe... continue... I... please don't stop. I am so sorry, Stephen. I will be good."

 

"You are good, Tony," Stephen says softly. "You are perfect for me. It's me-" He hates lying, but cases like this are different. "I have a migraine. Can't concentrate."

 

"Really?" Tony mumbles, his voice shaking.

 

"Yes, it's my fault."

 

Tony is shaking. Once Stephen loosened the ties, his body seems to go limp. He doesn't speak at all anymore, doesn't seem to know where he is and what they were doing. Stephen wraps him in a warm blanket to make the shivering stop and holds him in his arms. He tries to whisper reassuring words to him, just to make him hear a calm voice.

 

Had Stephen been less experienced, nights like these might have been scarring experiences for him too. But gladly he knows what to do. And deep inside he is cursing the asshole who treated Tony so badly and made him experience such a trauma. If he ever meets the man who used Tony like this, he will kill him, he swears he will.

 

It takes hours for Tony to calm down again. Hours in which Stephen keeps stroking his hair softly and just is there for him.

 

"I'm so sorry," Tony says quietly when he wakes up again. His gaze is clearer again, but instead of clouds there is guilt now, and Stephen hates to see him like that.

 

"You have nothing to apologize for," Stephen tells him firmly. "Well, unless you don't drink the smoothie I prepared for you."

 

"I'm not really thirsty," Tony admits.

 

"I know, but you need something in your system."

 

"Love and sex are not enough?" It's good to hear Tony teasing and sassy again. It shows he is at least somewhat recovering.

 

"Not today," Stephen chuckles. "Try for me? It's banana and cacao and berries. Only stuff you like."

 

Tony nods and accepts the glass of juice Stephen is offering him. Stephen watches him drink a few sips. "Can you drink a bit more for me? Can you do that, Tony?"

 

Tony sighs, like this is the most difficult thing he went through the last evening. But he does drink a bit more. When Stephen offers him some crackers to eat, he shakes his head though, and Stephen doesn't push him further. The smoothie was already a good step forward.

 

"I didn't feel well," Tony stutters.

 

"I know." Stephen puts the crackers on the bedside table. "Now sleep a bit more."

 

The next time Tony wakes up, Stephen is preparing coffee in the kitchen. He hears footsteps behind him and feels Tony's arms wrapped around his waist. "Feeling better?" he asks with a smile.

 

"I'm so sorry," Tony says, leaning his head against Stephen's back, like he can hide behind it.

 

Stephen sighs. "What did we say about apologizing too much?"

 

"I know, what we said," Tony admits. "It's just... when I am like this, and don't tell you, I involve you too. And you are feeling bad too. I know I should find a way... but I can't..."

 

"I'm fine, Tony."

 

"You feel guilty when you don't realize I am not there with you and only see it later when we are already midway in a scene. I know it. I would feel the same."

 

Stephen turns around in Tony's hug to face him. "Look at me, Tony. I am fine. I know how we work, don't worry." He pauses. "You trust me, don't you?"

 

"Trusting you is easy," Tony says fondly. It makes Stephen smile.

 

Sometimes Stephen does worry that he won't see the signs soon enough and push Tony further than he can go. But most of the time he has confidence in their relationship, and in the little signs Tony is giving him. And Tony has learned to be more open too. When he and Tony started dating, Tony was an emotional mess. Now he recovered so well from his past and the things that were done to him. And on these rare days when he is feeling overwhelmed by his past, Stephen is there to help him through it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? I think Stephen would make such a great Dom for Tony!
> 
> Also I know this is quite short, and doesn't explain much, but this is a genre I would really like to give a real try and write a proper story in. What do you think? IronStrange D/S story? Would that work? 
> 
> As always comments and your opinions are loved and valued ♥


End file.
